Warehouses and product displays are used by manufactures, retailers, importers, exporters, wholesalers, transport business and the like and often function as an integral role in a product's commercial chain. Some of the major warehousing processes include receiving product, placement for storage, product display, picking or other order preparation, shipping and inventory management. Often, picking/order preparation includes a selection process where product is picked from one or more unit bundles and handled as partial units.
These partial units may then be cataloged and placed in a secondary container for shipping or delivery. To enhance warehouse efficiency, it is favorable to optimize the picking/order preparation process. Typically, proper warehouse slotting addresses which storage medium product is picked from and which product is picked to fill an order. A proper slotting plan improves warehouse productivity, labor costs and inventory rotation requirements.
Applicants desire a system and method for warehouse storage without the drawbacks presented by traditional storage and display approaches.